


In Not So Many Words

by makingitupdaily



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitupdaily/pseuds/makingitupdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is used to her running away. It's how she reacts to life, part of who she is. And if it's his lot to always follow her no matter what, then that will always be enough. But then with a kiss he wasn't sure would ever happen, life seems full of so many more possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Not So Many Words

**Author's Note:**

> this is a complete and total fluff-a-thon with a healthy dose smut, brought on in the wake of captain swan being canon. prepare yourself for some endgame canon fluff.

He had imagined being with her so many times, in so many ways. There had even been a fair amount of attempts at pulling himself back to reality, because really mate, Emma Swan was a real woman and not the fantasies that lived in his mind. And what a woman she was. Strong, self-possessed, beautiful and smart. There wasn't anything she couldn't do if she put her mind to it. She was also sitting in front of him, her hair flowing out, shining golden even in the soft light set off from Granny's. Such an image demanded his full attention. He would take this moment. It would be enough.

So often he remembered those words he had uttered, just before she had first kissed him. "Perhaps you would be the one who couldn't handle it." It had been a careless quip. A flirtatious jibe in a half serious game with a woman that he couldn't seem to shake from his mind and wasn't sure he wanted to. It had been a joke, another line shared between the two of them in the green shadows of neverland. And then she had grasped onto him, her mouth falling on his with all the fervor of a storm. And that's what it had really felt like at the time. Everything inside of him lifting, carried away on a kiss that he was drowning in. He didn't want to breath, didn't want to surface. But she had done it for him, a one time thing, she had said with a smirk on her lips as she walked away. He would never forget the way that moment had felt, turning away from her and touching his bruised lips, hot with her breath, the taste of her tongue still in his mouth. She had said with such confidence that he couldn't handle it, and he should have listened, because that was the moment he had lost himself to her and there was no going back. One real taste of Emma Swan and every wall he had ever built around himself when he had lost Mila shook on their foundation, began to crumble inside of him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the woman who had woken him from the nightmare of a life he was living. 

And so his life living for Emma Swan began. Goods knew she didn't make it easy on him. But he'd always liked a challenge. She held him at arms length, questioned his trust, ran from him at every opportunity. He'd even lost her, for what he had thought was for good. And though he had tried to move forward, falling back into the shoes of the man he had once been before the Swan girl, he found it impossible. There was nothing for him without her. No it hadn't been easy, finding her, showing her that he cared, that he would do anything for her. But it was worth it, with every smile she gifted him with, every thankful look and nod of trust. Slowly she had shown him more and more of herself and he had loved her. There was nothing else to do. Nothing else to do but follow her across realms, between worlds, and now even through time itself. 

When he had watched Emma fall into a vortex that could send her who knew where, or when, he'd said to himself that someday he’d stop doing this, stop chasing her. But even as the words passed his lips, he knew it was a lie, an empty promise to whatever life he had left. He would never stop jumping into the unknown for her. 

So when they had made it out safely and she found him to thank, smiling and filled with gratitude, he had looked at her and been happy. It would have to be enough, the little bit of herself she allowed him. And he'd thought, what would be the harm of telling her when she asked? It had always pained him to keep the secret from her, held selfishly to himself along with what little pride he still harbored. He had traded his only home for Emma Swan and he had sworn it would be the one bit of information she wouldn't get from him. She didn't need to know that he had given everything for her. It would be too much pressure, one more burden for the woman who was already called the Savior. So he had kept it from her and pushed away the pain of seeing her distrust. Now though, after everything, she was looking at him so earnestly, asking how he had found her. He was tired of keeping it from her, tired of being afraid it would push her further away. 

The words slipped from him, and he tried to smile. Tried to make it a joke so she would laugh and forget about it. 

She wasn't smiling though, but looking at him with wide eyes. She looked so golden. He felt himself leaning towards her, a gravitational pull he was helpless against. 

"You traded your ship for me?"

Her voice was earnest and this time when he smiled it was real, not forced.

"Aye," he said, the smile he'd tried slipping from his features. 

There was no being fake when it came to her. She had to know what it meant. That she was worth it and he would do it again and again if it meant helping her. Perhaps it was because of the constant pull he felt towards Emma, that when her face moved forward he hardly thought it strange until her mouth was on his. Everything in him stilled as her lips moved on his and he moved with her. This wasn't like the hurricane kiss they had shared before, two passions slammed together, teeth and bite and skin rubbing irresistibly together. This was something different, sweeter, a tender touch in the night. An ache spread through him and he thought it was possible he might burst if he didn't move, didn't crush her to him. Yet still he didn't stir, only raising a hand to touch her hair, leaning into the kiss and feeling her forehead on his as their breath mingled. He kissed her and waited for her to pull away, to push her walls back up. He was ready for that moment, though he still yearned for it not to come. He pushed closer to her, curling his fingers deeper into her hair and then releasing the golden strands to rub his palm against her cheek, touch his thumb to her chin. She was silk under his rough hands. He didn't want to push too hard, so afraid she would flee from him, but determined to hold this moment like nothing he had ever held before. Her head moved to the side and he followed her as she leaned into him, a delicate dance of skin and touch. A shiver of heat rose up his spine as her fingers raked through the small hairs of his neck, playing on the skin just beneath. A moan slipped from him unbidden.

Her head pulled away for a breath and his eyes found hers. This was the moment for him to memorize, her face open and clear. When she smiled he lost his breath. It was a quiet smile, the kind given to someone special, over coffee in their home or from across the pillow in the morning. Her smile opened like a flower as she gazed at him and there was nothing but Emma Swan smiling at him with the kind of happiness she rarely let herself feel, and let others see even less. Tentatively he matched her, giving her a smile that was a fraction of the emotion that shattered through him, before letting it slip away. Because she wasn't pulling back and he couldn't quite believe this moment had come. He didn't think, just buried his hand back in her hair and moved to her, starting again the kiss he never wanted to end. 

~

She was nervous and upset. It was hidden well from her parents and her son, but the spat with Regina was troubling her. His instinct was to cradle her close, tell her it would be alright. But he wasn't sure that it would be, and he wasn't going to lie to her. Ever. He also wasn't going to say anything about being right. He could tell she was waiting for it, the I told you so, glancing up at him from time to time as they walked along the street. They had left everyone behind at the diner, still celebrating. Emma had waved off looks of concern, saying she wanted a little air and Killian had ignored the knowing look passed between David and Snow White when Killian had hurried to follow her. 

"You couldn't have known, lass."

She looked up at him, her face drawn in seriousness, her shutters beginning to close on him. He almost smiled at the way it was pure instinct to deflect people. But she paused, and slowly the guarded expression fell away, replaced by a slight anguish. The place between her eyebrows crinkled and her lips were heavy with a frown he wanted nothing more than to kiss away. He licked his own lips just thinking about it.

"No, but I should have listened. You told me I couldn't change anything and I did. And now she's hurt and upset and it's my fault. We all thought she had come so far...changed from the person she used to be..." she trailed off as a wintery chill twisted around them. She rubbed at her arms with her hands.  
Killian stepped in closer, hesitating a moment and then wrapped an arm around her. Again he waited for her to pull away, but she didn't, and he held his breath as she seemed to relax into him. He looked upward and mouthed a thank you to whatever gods were there for that cold spell. 

"It is done now. You cannot torture yourself over it. You saved a woman's life. Surely that’s nothing to be ashamed."

"But what's it worth if I saved one life to destroy another? We all know what Regina is capable of. Having her on our side was indispensable. Now? I not only destroyed her as an alley...but as a friend... I'd begun to think that with Henry helping us, things were smoothing out. I didn't think I'd be the one to ruin that. No matter how hard I try, I'm always failing someone."

Killian tightened his grip on her, his thumb rubbing a circle into the red jacket she loved and he had become so fond of himself. Her battle gear, as he liked to think of it. "You just saved everyone from a future where half might not have existed. Failure is the farthest description from what you've done."

"If I hadn't messed anything up, nothing would have had to be saved," she said, her voice querulous. 

He quirked an eyebrow down at her, and she rolled her eyes before her expression smoothed out some. They walked on in silence, their steps syncing up as they swung back the way they had come. The air had only grown colder, strange for how far into spring they were. But it made them huddle closer and for this Killian wasn't complaining. She felt her hand cover his and a whole new rush of warmth followed. At once he wished the walk would never end and yet also that they would arrive post haste. Would she let him kiss her again? Only her fears of being missed by her family had gotten her to pull away, and she hadn't left him but pulled him up by the hand, grinning at him as she led the way back into Granny's 

Finally (yet far too soon), they were back and he felt a thrill go through him as she went the back way in, not through the lighted diner. He let her lead the way up the stairs and to the hallway that separated their rooms. 

They turned to each other and paused. The air was static with the tension of not touching her. Did she feel it too? Would another kiss be welcome - "

His thoughts stopped when she threw herself into his arms in the way she was so good at. Her hands grasped at his lapels and there was nothing but her mouth on his, tongue and teeth. It was hard and bruising, a fight to get closer, and Killian responded instinctively, hand buried in her hair while his other arm pulled her in tight, careful not to press too hard with the point of his hook. But just hard enough, the tip running along her jeans and eliciting the most delicious moan from her. She surged forward, biting his lip hard enough to bring out a growl from him. Her hands were everywhere, running through his hair and down his shoulders and then circling his back. She latched onto his hips and pulled herself against him hard, rolling her hips against him. He was hard and tight in his leather and this was almost too much. He let out a jagged moan. She was wrecking him and Killian never wanted to stop, or at least only long enough to stumble into his room and tear their damned clothing off. He needed to make love to this woman or he was going to die. 

But in the back of his mind there was gnat that wouldn't stop worrying at him. And he knew it wasn't right. 

Breathing hard, he pulled away from her mouth. Hating the way he felt already, cold and empty without her heat. He noticed for the first time that he had somehow come to pressing her into the wall next to his door. They had come close, very close. A shiver ran through him and he throbbed below. 

She looked up at him questioningly, a slight pucker of frustration in her brow. 

He leaned his forehead to hers, sighed hard. "You've no idea how long I've wanted this lass," his voice was low and rough with want and her eyes darkened just at the sound. Which was just what he didn't need to see. He tried not to groan in frustration. He was still pressing her hard into the wall. He could feel her through her clothes and he was sure she could feel all of him. Slowly he tried to lean away, but she still held onto him.

"Now you don't want me? What happened to that nightcap, Hook?" She was half way between pout and angry. 

"There is nothing I would like more than to take you into my room and ravish you until the sun rose. But - " he paused, closed his eyes. "I've waited this long for you that a little longer won't hurt."

"Why do we need to wait?" Her fingers were running through the hair at the back of his head again and it was doing things to him.

He blinked, trying to remember why indeed. He shook his head. The woman was a bloody siren. "I know you well enough Emma to know when you're running."

Now she was angry, her eyes harder, walls coming up. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her yet, gently holding her in place as his good hand came up to cradle her cheek, making her look him in the eyes. "When I am with you, I want to look into your eyes and know it is because you want to be with me, not because you are upset or trying to forget. I didn't follow you this far only to be the person you wake up next to and regret. I want to be in your life, in your boy's life."

He cut off his words, suddenly afraid. Was it too fast? 

Emma bit her lip, but when she looked up at him her face was open. There was hurt there, but also the same unhappiness from before. She nodded, pulling her face from his grasp and he let her go, stepping away at the same time. 

"You still up for that drink at least?" she asked, a smile wavering on her lips. 

He felt something in him ease slightly and he gave her a grin, reaching forward and rubbing his thumb quickly and gently along her jaw. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead, pulling away as the sound of voices filtered up to them. He stepped away just as Henry came bounding up the stairs. 

The lad looked between his mother and Killian, a smile a little too knowing for a twelve year old spreading across his face. 

Emma stepped forward, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Hey, kid."

David and Snow, swaddled infant in arm, were just behind him.

Killian shuffled awkwardly and grasped his hands in front of himself, praying they didn't notice anything. 

David gave him a smile, but Snow's look was shrewd. "We weren't sure if you were back yet." She looked to Killian and then back to Emma. "We were going to let Henry stay with us."

Emma pulled her son to her and smiled over-bright. "No need for that at all," she said to her parents, then to Henry, "What about a movie before bed?"

His face lit up and he was through the door in a moment. 

Killian backed up towards his door, "Snow, David, Emma." He said, nodding to each as he scrabbled for the door, walking backwards into his little room. 

It hadn't quite clicked home before he heard Snow's voice filter through, "Are you and him - ?"

"Mom!" Emma said.

Killian smiled to himself and pushed the door home. 

~

It hadn't been easy. Then again nothing was. Between Emma taking over as sheriff again, her devotion to Henry and her family, and the weird weather (which to be fair wasn't adding anything to the situation other than topics for conversation), he hadn't seen much of her. Granted it had only been a few days since what had almost happened, but it was a few days too long for Killian's taste. He could not, and would not, blame Emma for wanting to spend time with her family. She had just watched it all nearly crumble in front of her. Still, there was nothing going on now. No wicked witch to patrol for, or any other nefarious creature to keep track of. It was alarmingly boring in Storybrook and it made Killian uneasy.

Of course there was Regina to think about, but despite everything, things had been quiet on that front too. She'd kept to herself mostly and Killian couldn't say he blamed her. If Neal had suddenly come swanning back into Emma's life he couldn't say that he would be very happy about it. It wasn't that he would wish Baelfire dead, never. But the complication wouldn't be very welcome, not when he was just getting someplace with Emma.   
A knock sounded at the door to his room and he looked up, frowning. He wasn't expecting anyone. Emma was having dinner with her parents. Maybe it was Smee again. He hoped not. 

Ready to argue with his old first mate once again, Killian opened the door to reveal Emma Swan.

"Well don't look so happy to see me."

"Swan, I didn't expect it to be you," he blurted out, biting his lip when she raised an eyebrow.

"I feel sorry for the poor guy…” a beat, “or girl who you were expecting."

Killian shook his head. "I wasn't expecting anyone." He stepped aside and Emma walked past him. 

"Captain Hook spending the evening alone?"

He gave her a short smile. "I thought you were having dinner with your parents."

"I did, they were tired though. Neil's been keeping them up a lot. The whole new parent thing is harder on them than I think they had expected."

"Is it strange for you? Them raising your brother now?"

Emma paused by his table, then picked up the bottle of rum there and poured herself a glass. Hook raised an eyebrow as she raised her glass to him with a grin before taking a nip. "Yes it is a little strange. It's even stranger to think of him as Neil. At moments when I see Snow - my mom - holding him I think about how it could have been for me. And how it wasn't." She took another sip.

Killian sidled closer, taking up the tumbler she had just set down and stealing a swallow. "So did you just come over here to help yourself to my rum? Not that I'm complaining mind you. You're free to help yourself to anything of mine." He waggled his eyebrows over-seductively, dropping the act when she laughed. "You wound me!" he said, clutching at his chest. He was openly laughing with her now and it felt good. There had been a tension between them since he'd left her in the hallway with her parents and he hadn't liked it. 

"So really. What are you up to? Where's your boy?"

Emma sobered some, "He's spending the night at Regina's."

"Oh?"

She met his eyes. "Do you think it was a bad idea? I thought about it over and over, and I know she would never hurt him. And after what I did to her, ruining her happiness, giving her time with Henry was the least I could do. But...I feel a little lost without him. I know, I know, New York wasn't real, but it felt real. I had a whole life with nothing but him in it. I like to remember that one and not the other. So now even one night away from him puts me off kilter. How's that for a strange mix?"

She said this all in a rush, finally reaching forward and and snagging the glass back from him, taking a hardy swig of what was left of the rum inside and coughing when it went down the wrong way. 

"Lass," he said, quietly. Stepping forward and settling himself in the chair across from her. "He'll be fine. This was a good thing, a show of good faith to Regina. She can't be a changed woman very easily if no one gives her the credit."

At his words she seemed to relax some, giving him a smile that he returned. This was a different sort of Emma then he was used to. He was familiar with her walls and tactics for running away. Her being open to him, confiding and asking for advice? This was new. 

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Killian paused, frowning slightly. Remembering Henry's excitement from before though, he recovered, not wanting to show his ignorance. "Aye, sounds interesting."  
She grinned back at him. "I'll just go grab my laptop. I've got something special in mind."

~

He couldn't say he really understood it, but it was intriguing, he'd give it that. The moving picture on a screen surprised him at first, but after everything they'd gone through it seemed silly to quibble about the strange technology of this world. 

The 'movie' was something exceedingly strange, Star Battles or something. But he did like the references to ship's and captains. There was also the Princess Leia falling in with a pirate which amused him greatly. He couldn't help giving her a little poke in the side for that one, for which she stuck her tongue out at him.  
He had no idea where or when it took place, but it didn't seem to really matter, because he was leaning back against the headboard of his bed with Emma Swan snuggle under his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. Occasionally he'd rub his cheek into her hair, warming with the thrill of it. Every so often he moved his fingers in circles over her arm. But that was it. Just the two of them sitting together, watching the movie. It was nice. Peaceful. He couldn't remember the last time he’d had a moment like that.

The credits began to role and Emma pushed herself forward, stopping it and shutting the screen of the device she called a laptop. When she turned back to him she quirked a smile. "I thought it would never end." She laid a hand on his leg, moving her way up and he only had time to make a small sound in the back of his throat before she was hovering over him, her mouth meeting his. 

He didn't need any encouragement and wrapped his arms around her middle, bringing her in closer until she was sitting on his lap. Her kisses were quick and needy and he nipped at her lips to slow her down. They had only just begun and he was already impossibly hard. She rolled her hips and he groaned.   
Killian pulled his mouth away from her and trailed kissed down her jaw until he found her neck, "If you didn't want to watch, then why didn't you turn it off?" he asked between nibbles at the skin under ear. She writhed over him and he smiled against her neck, repeating the nips and watching her shudder. 

"You needed to be educated," she said, the smile falling from her lips as he took her earlobe in his mouth. Emma let out a moan that stirred within him, making him squirm with need. 

"I think I'm learning a thing or two now."

His hands found the edge of her shirt and he dipped under the hem, traveling across her back and then up to the front. She pulled back and lifted it over her head, leaving her in nothing but a tiny stays that cupped only her breasts. He looked to her, asking for permission, and when she nodded he wasted no time, gathering her through the fabric cradling and massaging. Her head dropped back, eyes closed, and she reached behind her to unclasp the bit of clothing and let it fall away. She sat astride him now, bare to the waste and he didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful. 

"You are stunning, Swan."

Blood rushed to her face and she blushed prettily, though she held herself with confidence, preening in his praise.

Killian leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth, wetting and rolling the little nub. She wriggled on top of him, but he held her pinioned to his lap. He nibbled slightly and then pulled away, resting his cheek against her chest and carefully tracing the other breast with the tip of his hook. Under his ear he could hear how her heart raced, feel the way her chest heaved. 

He rubbed the scruff of his face against her skin and she moaned again. He felt her hands push lightly against his chest and this time he complied, watching appreciatively as she clambered off him, her feet hitting the floor unsteady.

For a wild moment he thought she would run from him right that moment. But then she was undoing her trousers, pushing them down her smooth legs. 

Killian undid his vest and then lunged forward, pulling her onto the bed as he himself slipped off it and onto his knees.

She shrieked, half angry at him just as he as he leaned forward and snagged his hook on the only small bit of cloth covering her body. Ever so slowly he pulled it down as she watched him, her eyes large and dark. 

He drank in her figure, the swell of her breasts, the way they moved with her breathing, the flare of her hips and the softness it gave her. There was a small scar on her collar bone, reflecting in the light, and he could see the slight raise of hair and gooseflesh on the exposed skin of her stomach and thighs. It made it all so much more real. This was   
Emma, the side no one got to see. His eyes found the soft layering of golden curls between her legs and he felt himself salivate. Slowly he ran his fingers up her thighs, smoothing his scruff along the path as he kissed his way up her skin. She was so warm and inviting, smelling softly of roses and soap. 

When he reached the V of her legs he hovered for a moment, just taking her in, until he heard a sigh of frustration above him and that was all he needed, dipping low and kissing her just there. He was light at first, his lips caressing hers. She smelled divine, a sweet pungent scent all her own. He darted his tongue forward, tasting her, and smiled at the startled noise she made above him. He was taking his time and she wiggled impatiently under him. 

"Killian, please," her voice was ragged.

It made his breath catch in his throat, a new sort of frenzy taking over for him. He pushed forward with fervor now, his lips and tongue exploring her her wet slick layers. He lapped deep at her, pushing forward with his tongue, as far inside her as he could get to her core, all the while his nose circled the small bundle of nerves. She bucked under his mouth, a string of words half profanity and half caress leaving her lips. After a moment he came up for air, finally letting his hands take over some of the work. Carefully he brushed her entrance with a finger and then slipped it inside her, working deep, curling inside. She was shaking now and he fell to her clit, licking and nipping gently. She was close now he could feel it, in the way she tightened around him, her body strained and taut. He pushed in one more finger, working them rhythmically. She came with a harsh cry, clenching around him as a rush of smooth liquid slid down his finger and across his palm. He let his movements slowly dwindle, removing his hand and then just licking at her slightly. 

Emma panted where she lay, a small smile twisting her mouth when he found her gaze. 

"That was - " 

"Just the beginning, love," he finished for her. Slowly he pulled himself up next to her collapsing on the the bed. He eyed her, unable to hold back his grin. She was flushed and smiling, but best of all, completely relaxed, her body stretched out next to him like the best sort of invitation. They were past hesitating now and he gathered her in close to him, pulling her chest to chest, kissing her softly. She was languid happiness in his arms and when he pulled back she was smiling at him even wider. Her hand had traveled down to his pants and her small palm rested where he was still throbbing. 

"Shall we give you a little air?" she asked, rubbing softly as she spoke.

He groaned deep and low, laying back to let her undo his trousers and pull him free. Her capable hands wound around him and he made one of the most embarrassing sounds he could ever remember passing his lips as she gave him a few experimental pumps. 

"Killian?"

He opened his eyes blurrily, "Yes, lass?"

"What if I said I was dying to have you inside me, that I have been since that night with your past self."

Killian's hips bucked at her words and he let out a curse as he pushed himself up fast shucking his trousers off the rest of the way and rolling onto her. She took his weight, her thighs parting to accommodate him. In a moment he would be lined up, and oh he was ready for this, when her hands suddenly pushed against his chest. 

"Do you have protection?"

He frowned, pausing. "Protection?"

"Yes, like a condom? You have some right?"

He shook his head, perplexed.

"Lord," she let out a sigh. "It's a good thing I came prepared today, but you really should educate yourself a bit more with the mechanics of this world Killian."

"What are you talking about, Emma?"

She pushed at his chest harder and he let her roll him over. He watched as she fished for her jeans and then pulled a small foil packet from the pocket. She handed it to him and he stared at it for a moment before she gave another put upon huff and snatched it back. "Just let me."

Quick as you please she tore it open, revealing a circular bit of plastic. With little ceremony she grabbed his cock and began rolling the wrapping over him. Killian jumped slightly but otherwise let her continue with her ministrations. It was strange, but he wasn't going to quibble just as she was collapsing down next to him, her legs spreading invitingly.  
He rolled onto her gently, making sure he held her eyes when he slid into her. She let out a soft groan, a blush coloring her cheeks and Killian drank it in, watching the way her eyelids fluttered. For a moment it was just the two of them, unmoving but inexorably connected.

After a moment though he could hold himself back no longer and he pressed his mouth to hers as he began moving, losing himself in the warmth of her. Having her with the "protection" wasn't quite the same as without, but if this was what he was allotted he would take it.

Emma lifted her legs, curling them around him, adjusting the depth of his thrusts and he stuttered in his motions, closing his eyes against the pressure that was already building inside him. He felt her hands slide up his back, curl in the small hairs of his neck, before going back the way they had come. She trailed nails down his sides before grasping his arse hard. He couldn't hold back a grunt and he pulled away from her mouth, trailing his lips and tongue down her jaw and neck. When he reached her shoulder he bit down, just hard enough to possibly leave a mark. She made a sound low in her throat that could probably make him come just that alone if he let himself, and he repeated the bite once more before smoothing the indentations with his tongue.

He quickened his pace, pressing her into the bed and she moaned, tensing slightly when he pressed in such a way. He repeated it again and again and felt her start to grow tense and taut under him, her arms and legs tight around his body.

It took a few more hard presses and she was falling apart under him, her muscles fluttering and grabbing at his own length as she rode the waves of pleasure for a second time, her voice rising up to meet it. Now he really concentrated, tucking his face into her shoulder and slamming hard until the pressure boiled over, lights exploding in his eyes as the pleasure flew over him. He became aware at some point of the noises leaving his mouth but he couldn't really rouse himself to care.

In the aftermath he held her, bruisingly hard in the wake of their passion. He tried to not think of her pulling away, failed. Finally he knew he was hurting her and he relinquished his grip, rolling slowly to the side, his hands still on her body.

Emma made a small noise of protest and wiggled closer again and he felt something catch in his throat as she snuggled her face into the skin of his collar, kissing him slightly as their limbs tangled together. He was afraid to move, to end this perfect moment, but he couldn't hold back the words that fell from his lips.

"I love you, Swan."

She stilled and he rushed on. "You can do with those words as you will. They are no threat or leverage against you. I love you without expectation. This is enough. You will always be enough and I will never leave."

He finally heaved a breath, his face heating as his own words sunk in. Why had he ruined it like that? However, against all expectation she began to relax again.

"Henry and I always have breakfast at Granny's on Saturdays. If you want to, you're free join us?"

Killian's throat tightened, clenching his jaw with the emotion he hadn't expected to feel. She hadn't said the words back, hadn't said that she loved him. But she was here, she hadn't left. And Killian knew Emma, knew what her son meant to her. She might not have said it in so many words, yet she had, in her own way.

"I would like that, Emma. Very much."

He felt her lips on his collar again and he hugged her close as the two of them drifted into sleep.


End file.
